The pianist
by Walpurgisnacht
Summary: Cuando descubrió que lo que más amaba le traicionaba una y otra vez, desnudándola, entrando en su mente y retorciéndola, se preguntó realmente qué tan dichoso y apasionante iba a ser vivir con su música... y con cierta mujer dando vueltas.


_Como cada mañana de domingo, su agenda no tenía registros._

_Tanta era la temperatura, a pesar de ser recién las nueve de la mañana y estar en pleno invierno, que se hallaba tendida por encima de las sábanas con una mano estirada en dirección a la mesilla de noche. Con un segundo pequeño esfuerzo alargó los dedos y alcanzó la libreta. Se giró hasta quedar boca arriba y la abrió sobre su rostro justo en la fecha de ese día, claro con un poco de ayuda de la cinta que marcaba las páginas._

_Y como era de esperarse, la hoja de aquel día marcado en rojo por ser día no-hábil estaba en blanco, lo único que entorpecía su aspecto virgen tentador a rayar eran las marcas por la presión del lápiz cuando escribió en la hoja anterior._

_Sin rastros de agobio de un empujón se levantó del lecho, sólo titubeó cuando terminó tomando el camino que le llevaba directamente a su salón, dirección completamente contraria a la taza en la cocina que esperaba por ser llenada con café y agua hirviendo._

_Y allí se hallaba, elegante, paciente pero por sobre todo terrorífico el piano de cola. Inmenso, negro, profundo._

_El ritmo del caminar de Fate se fue pausando. Pasó una mano por encima de las teclas blancas casi acariciándolas, y cuando menos lo esperó, su dedo índice había presionado una de ellas con furor._

_Como las partituras seguían en el atril y estaban ordenadas decidió sentarse y tocar._

_Todo el salón se convirtió en una fotografía silenciosa. Fate no respiraba ni tampoco se movía, sus dedos se habían petrificado, las hebras rubias caían tranquilas por su espalda y las partituras le seguían mirando mientras no podía ignorar la frialdad arrogante del piano bajo sus yemas._

_La comisura del labio le tembló, al cabo de unos segundos la sonrisa que se abría cada vez más y más estalló en una risa vacía. De un manotazo había golpeado las partituras en blanco haciéndolas volar y caer en vaivén lejos de su vista._

_El lunes tendría que volver a su rutina y, como fiel seguidora de ellas, sabía cómo terminaría su semana, al igual que todas las anteriores y las que vendrían._

_Todos los domingos eran iguales; vacíos, monótonos, pero por sobre todo, plagado de partituras en blanco._

~ x ~ ~ x ~

**The pianist**

#0 Preface

~ x ~ ~ x ~

Cuando Nanoha abrió los ojos no pudo evitar seguir con la vista el polvillo que se levantó cuando pasó el arco por las cuerdas. Al instante erró en una nota, luego en otra y en otra.

Con un suspiro cansado dejó el arco encima del pupitre detrás de sí y colocó una mueca cuando giró el violín para mirarlo de frente.

– Se ha vuelto a ensuciar. – Masculló moviendo los labios de una manera imperceptible.

La madera que quedaba justo debajo de las cuerdas por donde pasaba la crin estaba blanquísima, a pesar de que nunca se había preocupado en eso, una tarde en clases se fijó que el violín de su profesora estaba completamente limpio. Desde ese día procuró mantener la imagen de su instrumento con la idea de que la mujer algún día podría sentirse incómoda con su 'falta de preocupación'.

Frunciendo el ceño levemente, se levantó la manga del chaleco para descubrir con un asentimiento de cabeza confidente que eran las una y media, la hora del almuerzo y contradictoriamente, también aquello indicaba la hora de su clase del lunes. Giró para mirar la puerta de entrada del salón pero todo seguía de la misma forma de cuando había llegado. Vacío y sin ningún ruido.

Nanoha, ya rendida, volvió a acomodarse el violín bajo el cuello.

La manecilla del minutero del reloj dio una vuelta completa y sólo en ese momento guardó su violín en la funda. Para mal de ella, se iría un tanto enfadada. Un lunes más su profesora no había ido.

– ¿Perdona, hasta qué hora ocuparás la sala? – Una voz irrumpió con la mudez de la tarde. El pomo de la puerta del salón había sido girado y de súbito tras ella apareció sin pizcas de timidez una chica tan castaña como Nanoha pero de cabello corto. Nanoha se había quedado inmóvil un tanto sorprendida en su posición.

– Adelante úsala, yo ya me voy. – Nanoha le sonrió corriendo el cierre de la funda negra para corroborar sus palabras.

– Gracias, quería ensayar pero todas las salas estaban ocupadas. – respondió entrando y luego cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nanoha siguió con la mirada a la recién llegada y volvió a bajar la vista un tanto cohibida. Jamás fue muy buena con las palabras, al menos cuando alguien más era el que abría la charla podía seguirla con facilidad, pero no solía iniciar las conversaciones porque no sabía exactamente qué decir; con aquella chica se había cruzado muchísimas veces durante el año ya que era alumna de su misma profesora de violín, su clase venía justo después de la de ella, por lo que cuando Nanoha finalizaba su horario siempre se la encontraba en la puerta o un poco más allá y se saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza. Pero ahora a tener una conversación, jamás.

Y en momentos así se preguntaba si saludar o no.

La recién llegada miró su reloj pulsera. – ¿La señorita Limietta ha faltado nuevamente, cierto? – agregó acercándose y de paso dejando su violín en uno de los pupitres.

– Como muchos lunes anteriores.

– Era de esperarse... y luego nos llamará para quedar un martes o jueves y darnos el doble de tarea.

Nanoha rió por lo bajo. Aquello era cruelmente cierto.

– Tú eres Takamachi Nanoha, ¿cierto?

No pudo evitar levantar ambas cejas en silencio. ¿Por qué alguien a quien sólo saludaba de lejos conocía su nombre completo?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La aludida se rió entre dientes. – Perdona si fue brusco. Tu nombre lo vi cuando presentaron la lista de los horarios de clase el primer día, en Marzo, lo recuerdo perfectamente arriba del mío. Oh, sin nombrar claro todas las veces que la señorita Limietta me ha hablado de ti. Yo soy Yagami Hayate, voy en segundo año.

Nanoha mentalmente sonrió divertida. La conversación se había tornado extraña, casi impúdica, pero prefirió seguir con la charla de todos modos. Muchas veces se preguntó hace cuántos años tocaba esa chica; tenía un sonido pulcro, aunque aún le faltaba para llegar a lo elegante, era fino, sin nombrar claro su espectacular vibrato.

– Yo recién entré este año.

– ¿Primer año, eh? Disfruta a la señorita Limietta entonces, porque... – miró hacia ambos lados y se acercó un poco más a Nanoha. – He escuchado de los chicos de años superiores, y te lo digo como alumna de segundo año, que la profesora se vuelve un ogro mientras mejor te pones.

La chica sonrió cuando Nanoha fallidamente intentó reprimir una risa.

– Creo que aún me quedan tres meses para aprovechar su dulzura.

– Y también para soportar las clases inexistentes de los lunes. Creo que el lunes de hoy fue una repentina noticia que le obligó a viajar a la casa de su novio, o algo así era. – dijo Hayate moviendo dos dedos en el aire para parecer comillas. – De todas maneras quise venir.

Nanoha levantó ambas cejas. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Porque la llamé y le mandé un mensaje a su correo ayer por la noche para preguntarle si hoy tendríamos clases. Por suerte lo que me dijo hoy en la mañana por teléfono y lo que me envió al correo eran la misma historia, quizás realmente no miente.

Nanoha suspiró y bajó la mirada cansada. Era todo un lío para ella perder la clase, por eso de todas maneras iba al conservatorio para practicar un par de horas los repertorios que le habían dejado de tarea... Aún así jamás sería lo mismo estudiar sola a con alguien guiándola.

Lo peor era que como ya había perdido otra clase significaba perder una semana entera a menos que recuperara; Nanoha y todos los de aquel conservatorio tenían una clase a la semana.

"_Qué lío." –_ Pensó Nanoha colocándose dos dedos en la frente.

– Perdona, ¿te estoy atrasando? – Nanoha levantó rápidamente la cabeza ante la pregunta.

– No, no, en lo absoluto. – Movió ambas manos en el aire para quitarle importancia.

– Entiendo. – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Vale, creo que me pondré a estudiar, veré si llega en algún momento la señorita Limietta.

Hayate sin más dio media vuelta y abrió su funda sin mayores prisas. Luego de sacar el arco se había metido la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y del interior sacó una pequeña cosa de forma casi cilíndrica. Nanoha sonrió divertida cuando vio que era la pecastilla y que justamente, aquella chica la tenía en el lugar menos esperado sin siquiera estar guardada en la pequeña caja donde todas venían.

– Nos vemos el próximo lunes. – Se despidió Nanoha tomando su violín y agitando la mano antes de salir del salón.

De una u otra manera la charla le había venido bien. Ahora caminaba con más tranquilidad por el pasillo, al menos no llegaría a casa con una careta enfadada de tres metros que sus hermanos deberían aguantar.

Estaba justo bajando el último escalón de la escalera de madera más chirriante del conservatorio, cuando un sonido profundo, seco, casi absorbente le hizo parar al seco. Levantó la mirada sin un punto fijo en concreto; sólo contemplaba la pared de aquel edificio con aires antiguos, quizás de los comienzos del siglo veinte. El sonido de la nota más grave del piano se había oído a lo lejos, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte y pesado como para causarle un escalofrío y mantenerse en el aire dejando una atmósfera tensa.

Se descubrió a ella misma quieta en el mismo sitio esperando alguna otra señal o nota, por lo que meneó la cabeza un par de veces y salió de allí, despidiéndose amistosamente del guardia que siempre estaba parado en la puerta y le sonreía moviendo la cabeza cuando la veía llegar o irse.

~ x ~ ~ x ~

– ¿Así que al fin y al cabo mi querida rubia no siempre estudia en lugares lúgubres?

El telar musical suspendido en el aire de un momento a otro se rompió. Fate se relamió los labios un tanto molesta, golpeó suavemente las teclas con todos los dedos y prefirió dejar el sentimiento a un lado para voltearse.

– ¿Qué haces tan tarde acá Mariya? – Habló dándose vuelta en el asiento acolchado.

– No aguanté las ganas de venir a verte. – Dijo con tono empalagoso apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta del salón de la casa de Fate, donde ésta hace menos de un minuto se hallaba tocando el piano. – ¿Qué tal si te digo que te invito a cenar?

– Adivino. ¿Cierto restaurante a no más de dos cuadras de tu casa?

– Y el que mejores platos de entrada tiene. ¿Qué te parece?

– No lo sé Mariya. – Fate se volteó nuevamente con cuidado apoyándose con una mano en el asiento para quedar cara a cara con el instrumento. – Necesito tocar esto a la perfección antes de la próxima semana. – Miró con un tanto de turbación las hojas sobre el atril.

– Y como tú lo has dicho, es para la próxima semana. – Mariya se había acercado a la rubia por la espalda y le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros. – Ve a cenar conmigo, te servirá para mandar a volar el estrés.

El semblante sereno de Fate no cambió, en vez de eso se relamió los labios una vez más. – Tocaré esto un par de veces más, si quieres me esperas.

Mariya suspiró y apretó con más fuerza los hombros de Fate. – Entiendo. Estaré en el recibidor, mejor ordenaré pizza. – Le susurró cerca del oído.

La rubia esperó a que los pasos de Mariya fueran ya inaudibles antes de dar un hondo respiro y comenzar a tocar. De todas maneras, por más que se preparase su mente ya no estaba allí; una vez le interrumpían le costaba volver a tomar el hilo de la inspiración.

Mientras tocaba se cuestionó si realmente debía decirle a Mariya que le molestaba ser interrumpida en sus horas de estudio, tampoco quería que la chica creyese que le estaba prohibiendo visitarla en la noche. Fate realmente había pensado en todo aquello cuando decidió darle una copia de las llaves de su casa, llevaban un año siendo novias, pero nunca esperó recibir tantas visitas en medio de aquellas horas.

Presionó las teclas con más furor cuando notó la _f _del _forte._

Cuando por fin terminó de tocar y repetir colocó el paño protector sobre las teclas, y mientras iba al baño para lavarse la cara vio de reojo cómo Mariya le abría la puerta al repartidor de pizza y enseguida la casa se llenaba del aroma a queso derretido en el momento en que la chica espió levantando la tapa de la caja.

– Hoy fui a verte al conservatorio.

Fate, que recién se estaba sentando en la mesa de la cocina mientras se secaba la humedad de las manos en los pantalones, parpadeó sin comprender del todo la frase, pero levantó al instante ambas cejas cuando los recuerdos llegaron agolpados a su mente.

– Oh, es cierto. Hoy no pude ir a la hora, tuve que ir a ver a Chrono a su casa; Amy me llamó muy temprano diciendo que mi hermano se había descompensado y estaba inconsciente en la cama por un desmayo.

– ¿Amy era su novia cierto?

Fate asintió con la cabeza y le dio una mascada a la pizza. – El muy idiota no había dormido en dos días y menos hablar de si comió bien o no... – hubo un pequeño silencio entre las dos. – Luego de verlo me fui al conservatorio y llegué cerca de las dos.

– Ya lo suponía yo. – Miraya sonrió. – Fue raro no verte por allí. A pesar de que la mayoría de la gente odia los lunes, tú siempre estas allí puntual a las 8 de la mañana sin rastros de disgusto. – Le guiñó un ojo. – La verdad sólo te busqué en esa sala que siempre ocupas, y como no te vi, me fui. Creo que estás enamorada de ese cuartucho.

– Es sólo que me acostumbré a ese piano. Además tendré la prueba de la próxima semana allí, debo practicar lo más que pueda.

– ¿Es sobre esa canción que estuviste tocando por media hora?

Fate masticó la pizza con un poco más de dificultad. ¿Había sido media hora? El tiempo volaba cuando el piano robaba su atención.– Exacto.

– Dioses, te sale hermoso, de seguro pasaras con la calificación más alta entre todas las que has tenido.

Fate se colocó una mano en la boca y no pudo evitar una risa que le dificultó tragar. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

– Me encantaría que realmente fuese así.

– Deberías tenerte más confianza, eres muy buena en el piano, tienes una facilidad envidiable. Eso que sólo vas en el cuarto año, y no sólo lo digo yo, lo he escuchado de muchos profesores.

– Y este lunes sabré si estoy capacitada para dar el siguiente paso, seré evaluada con una pequeña prueba... – Fate se masajeó las sienes. – Primer año en el nivel profesional...

– Yo sé que puedes. – Mariya había corrido la caja ya vacía que expedía olor a pizza y agarró la mano de Fate meneándola hacia ambos lados. – Da todo de ti.

– Lo haré. – La mirada de Fate se serenó y le regaló una sonrisa sincera. Luego de eso bajó la vista a sus manos entrelazadas por sobre la mesa.

– Ahora que lo pienso, Fate, ¿este año también te designaran a un alumno?

– Lo más probable es que sí.

– Recemos porque este año te toque alguien responsable. – Mariya bufó. – El chico anterior no se veía interesado en lo absoluto, lo único que te hizo fue perder tiempo, si no le gustaba tanto el violoncelo, encima que lo eligió para tocar toda la vida, ¿para qué lo hizo?

– Simplemente cometió un error. – Fate se rascó la cabeza. No podía negar que el desinterés e impuntualidad del chico al que tuvo que acompañar en su examen final para pasar a segundo año le supo horrible. Perdió muchas horas y tardes completas esperándolo en la sala de piano por si llegaba en algún momento a practicar con ella. La cantidad de reuniones a las que asistió se podían contar con los dedos de una mano. Claramente el chico no pasó de año y dejó el conservatorio.

Fate dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Los fines de año siempre eran tan atareados...

– No sé si tenía mucha hambre o la pizza realmente estaba deliciosa. – soltó Mariya irrumpiendo entre los pensamientos de la rubia.

– Yo también la encontré más rica. – Fate se relamió los labios. O será que ella no había comido en todo el día.

– Menos mal que no fuimos al restaurante. Ve esto. – Mariya se paró, agarró la caja de pizza y la botó al basurero junto a la puerta sacudiéndose las manos. – Y ya. Está todo limpio. Haber salido de casa habría sido un infierno, ahora estaríamos cansadas y con ganas de tirarnos a la cama mientras esperamos un taxi.

Fate entreabrió la boca y lanzó una mirada reprochadora a su novia, la que miró hacia ambos lados y subió los hombros restándole importancia.

– No hay mujer más cómoda que tú, ¿no te avergüenza a tus veinticinco años?

– Veinticinco recién cumplidos. Aún así y todo me quieres.

– Hay días en que lo dudo.– Dijo Fate con un falso tono de enojo, causando que Mariya hiciera un mohín ofendido muy mal actuado. Ambas terminaron riendo y la chica se acercó a Fate agarrándola del brazo para obligarla a pararse.

– Qué mala eres conmigo. – Claramente, las palabras que salían de la boca de Mariya no concordaban del todo con su cara adornada con una sonrisa. – Hey, ahora que ya terminamos de comer y tú de estudiar, creo que viene un buen merecido descanso. – Había agarrado a la rubia por la cintura y tenía su vientre pegado al suyo, ahora miraba sus labios mordiéndose los suyos propios, y sin poder aguantarse ni esperar su respuesta se lanzó a aquella boca que desde hace rato quería besar.

Fate cerró los ojos y una risa acallada por el beso intentó escaparse cuando sintió en seguida las manos de su novia desesperada sacándole la ropa. Colocando las manos tras de sí para no golpearse con nada, Fate caminaba de espaldas casi arrastrada por la mujer que a toda costa quería llegar lo más pronto a la cama para tener completa libertad sobre el cuerpo que besaba. Luego de que entraron en la habitación de Fate, la susodicha se topó con el borde de la cama y no pudo evitar dejarse caer de espaldas con Mariya encima de su cuerpo, que había colocado una de sus piernas por entre las suyas haciendo presión.

La temperatura del lugar misteriosamente se había elevado drásticamente. Mariya daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de su novia haciendo que ésta se estremeciese y diera hondos suspiros.

Pero como era de esperarse, la infernal vibración y sonido del móvil en el bolsillo de Fate hizo que ambas protestaran bufando entre besos.

La rubia a duras penas sacó el aparto desde su bolsillo mientras combatía por no dejar ser llevada por el mar de sensaciones que le amenazaban con manejarla a cada beso de la chica sobre ella, más y más cerca de su busto.

Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando logró ver quién era la que realmente le llamaba. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano logró calmar a su novia colocándole la mano sobre la frente para que no pudiese seguir besándola.

– Diga... ¿Signum?

Mariya se detuvo con una ceja en alto.

– Sí, acabo de terminar de repasarla hace unos minutos... – Fate miró al techo con la boca entreabierta. – ¿Mañana? vale, a las ocho entonces.

Un par de palabras más tarde Fate ya había colgado con un airado suspiro.

– ¿Era tu maestra de piano, verdad?

– Sí. Dijo que me necesitaba sin falta mañana, quiere ensayar lo más posible antes de final de año.

– ¿Eso no es perfecto? Te tiene esperanzas. – Mariya corrió con poca delicadeza la mano de Fate que seguía en su frente y prosiguió a besar su cuello.

– No estoy segura. – Le tembló un ceja. – Para serte sincera se escuchaba realmente enojada.

– Hmhm. – Asintió con la cabeza Mariya sin dejar la piel de aquella zona tan sensible de Fate.

– Y con sólo imaginarme su rostro enojado... – Los sonidos de los besos de su novia se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Poco a poco, la rubia comenzó a reír. – Se me hace casi macabro tener sexo con aquel rostro en mi cabeza...

– ¿Que qué has dicho? – Todo acto se detuvo al instante. Mariya se había apoyado con ambas manos flanqueando la cabeza de la rubia y se miraron en silencio por mucho rato.

– ... ¿e-el qué?

~ x ~ ~ x ~

Cada práctica de piano en el conservatorio requería de un silencio interior y exterior absoluto.

Signum se paseaba en pequeños círculos con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la espalda sin hacer ruido por la sala mientras Fate tocaba. Jamás le había interrumpido si se equivocaba, ella no era partidaria de acallar a sus alumnos ni a nadie que estuviese tocando.

Entreabrió un ojo cuando escuchó una nota falsa por parte de la rubia, la cual ni siquiera se había inmutado ante el error. Signum se dejó caer sutilmente en su asiento y con un movimiento raudo y exquisito apoyó una pierna por encima de otra. Cuando Fate había terminado de tocar esperó que las últimas notas mantenidas en el aire por el pedal se esfumaran, sólo entonces se dio media vuelta y ambas mantuvieron la mirada sobre la otra. Luego de un rato de silencio, la rubia se relamió los labios nerviosa.

– Estuviste bastante mejor, Testarossa. Uno que otro error de lectura, pero todo lo demás estuvo limpio. – Signum sonrió levemente de medio lado y Fate cerró un puño un poco más aliviada. La pelirosa se cruzó de brazos. – Ahora, espero que el lunes te esfuerces tanto como lo hiciste hoy, al igual que lo harás a fin de año, ¿cierto? Este será el repertorio que presentarás como tu carta ganadora.

– Lo sé, he estado practicando todos los días a toda hora... y aún así siento que no es suficiente. – Su vista se posó en una esquina.

– ¿En serio? – Signum se volvió a parar con un deje de pequeña indiferencia. – Yo lo encontré bastante bien, pero si tú no te sientes llena aún no te detendré.

– Lo haré las veces que sea necesario.

Signum ladeó la cabeza con sutileza y asintió cerrando los ojos. – Es todo por hoy, nos vemos el lunes.

– Vale. – Suspiró parándose. – Adiós, Signum.

De una manera u otra, tras cuatro largos años como su alumna, toda formalidad entre ellas desapareció. Claramente, Fate siempre estaría en su papel de pupila y Signum de maestra, pero sólo fue la primera clase que la trató de usted o de profesora. Por parte de Signum era lo mismo, a pesar de que no usaba su nombre y que para ella era 'Testarossa' siempre la tuteaba o la llamaba a su móvil sin pudores para arreglar las clases.

Y aquella libertad de expresión le sentía muy bien.

– No te sobresfuerces, te quiero en una pieza de aquí a diciembre. – Soltó Signum justo cuando Fate cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Como todos los días, Fate no tomó el pasillo que llevaba a la salida, si no que giró en una esquina junto al baño y caminó hasta el fondo del primer piso, casi en los confines del conservatorio; allí, nostálgica pero silenciosa se hallaba su habitación favorita, la primera sala a la que había entrado por mera curiosidad cuando recién llegó a aquel sitio.

Un haz de luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas mal cerradas de la ventana, haciendo que los ojos de Fate se viesen aún más rojos cuando pasó por debajo de él. Sacó el banquillo, retiró la tapa del piano por encima de las teclas y pasó las yemas por cada una de las blancas.

Nuevamente tenía ganas de gritar y salir corriendo.

Por más que lo intentaba, por más que miraba en su interior y se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos no lograba inspirarse y crear.

De un momento a otro había perdido aquella capacidad, sólo fue una tarde en la que se sintió bloqueada... y ya nunca más. Hace exactamente un año no escribía ninguna canción, sólo sentía y comprendía las que ya existían para luego reproducirlas... y se odiaba. Nadie sabía de ese obstáculo en su vida musical, ni siquiera su novia o familia, a pesar de que en una u otra ocasión le hayan encontrado extraña luego de tocar.

Sus ojos sangre se movieron hacia un lado y se mantuvo mirando de reojo aquella nota, la última del piano.

Dejó suspendida la mano en el aire y cuando menos se lo esperó la dejó caer con furia sobre ella al mismo tiempo que pisaba el pedal de resonancia. Era tan baja la nota que incluso perdía brillo, era seca, irreconocible y dura... o quizás simplemente eran sus propias cualidades y no las de la nota.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás intentando fusionarse con la espesura grave del ambiente. Al fin y al cabo si debía crear algo, aquella nota era lo único que le nacía.

x

La sensación de _déjà vu_paralizó nuevamente a Nanoha, curiosamente en el mismo sitio; último escalón más chirriante del conservatorio.

La misma nota, la misma espesura, el mismo sentimiento de cuchillas atravesándole. La nota más grave de aquel piano.

Afirmó con un poco más de fuerza su violín intentando ignorarlo y dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta y despedirse como siempre del guardia que le sonreía, pero mientras más se acercaba a la salida más extraña se sentía. Cerró los ojos y su paso se volvió cada vez más lento hasta detenerse. Una ceja le tambaleó.

Los pies no quisieron moverse más.

– Qué demonios me sucede. – Nanoha miró al techo altísimo y apretó los labios sin saber qué pensar. No entendía porque sentía esas incontenibles ganas de acercarse hacia la procedencia del sonido, no tenía sentido, además era sólo una nota que siquiera tenía continuación, vaga y sin sentido.

La nota se escuchó una segunda vez y fue lo suficiente como para que Nanoha girase la cabeza.

– Aunque... – esperó a que sus propias palabras se ordenasen. – No pierdo nada con ir a echar una miradita.

Dio media vuelta y avanzó lo más rápido que pudo usando el sonido que aún no desaparecía como guía hacia lo que 'supuestamente' quería encontrar. Casi desesperada avanzaba por entre los pasillos laberínticos del lugar, pero llegó un momento en el que ya no se oía nada y Nanoha había quedado en medio de incontables salas, perdida.

Miró en ambas direcciones y entornó la boca... Silencio. Al parecer había perdido la última oportunidad.

Nanoha frunció el ceño. – Tampoco sé por qué me preocupo tanto, dios. – Negó mirando al cielo.

El piano volvió a sonar.

El piano volvió a sonar y la castaña había volteado de una forma violenta e inesperada, completamente absorta por la sorpresa. Aquello ya no era sólo esa nota opaca, ahora era todo una melodía tejiéndose en el aire. Paso a paso, orientada por la inconfundible armonía de _Claro de Luna, _llegó hasta la puerta de la última sala de aquel pasillo.

El sonido emanaba, se escapaba por entre las paredes y se elevaba majestuosamente, tan lento como el humo espeso del cigarrillo consumiéndose en un día de invierno.

Ese fue el motivo principal por el cual Nanoha permaneció durante un tiempo muerto e inexistente parada tras la puerta de esa sala, la última de un pasillo por el cual jamás había pasado, embrujada por la melodía de aquel intérprete sin rostro ni nombre.

* * *

N/a: Fate tocó Claro de Luna, pero de Debussy.


End file.
